1. Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the field of ladders. The invention relates to a ladder support, in particular for building corners.
For manual work carried out on building corners or in the vicinity of building corners, or on or near rainwater downspouts, leaning ladders are generally positioned laterally alongside the corners, with the result that the person standing on the ladder is forced to lean out beyond the ladder in order to carry out the work. Therefore, the effective working area is vastly restricted because it is only possible to lean out to a certain extent beyond the tilting axis while still maintaining an adequate degree of safety.
International PCT publication WO94/29561 discloses a ladder support. The disadvantage with the prior art abutment angle, however, is low adjustability level and flexibility in different use situations.
2.Summary of the Invention
It is accordingly an object of the invention to provide a ladder support that overcomes the hereinafore-mentioned disadvantages of the heretofore-known devices of this general type and that is of straightforward construction, is easy to install and insures safer working over larger areas in the region of the building corners while maintaining stability, even when the ladder is subjected to eccentric loading.
With the foregoing and other objects in view, there is provided, in accordance with the invention, a ladder support, in particular for corners of buildings, including a bearing bar, an abutment angle connected to the bearing bar, the abutment angle having an inside and an outside, at least two spacers disposed on the inside of the abutment angle, at least two displaceably guided supporting rods disposed on the outside of the abutment angle for releasably attaching the abutment angle to a ladder.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the abutment angle has two legs, the two legs are adjustable in length, the at least two spacers are adjustable in length and the at least two supporting rods are adjustable in length.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, each of the at least two spacers has a running roller.
In accordance with an added feature of the invention, the running roller is a pair of running rollers.
In accordance with an additional feature of the invention, the running roller is disposed on each of the at least two spacers in an articulated manner.
In accordance with yet another feature of the invention, the running roller is adjustable in length.
In accordance with yet a further feature of the invention, each of the at least two spacers is laterally adjustable on the inside of the abutment angle.
In accordance with yet an added feature of the invention, each of the at least two supporting rods are fastened to a ladder by a releasable clamping device.
In accordance with yet an additional feature of the invention, the clamping device is angularly adjustable.
In accordance with again another feature of the invention, the abutment angle is securably fastened to the bearing bar.
In accordance with again a further feature of the invention, the abutment angle is rotatably mounted to the bearing bar.
In accordance with again an added feature of the invention, there is provided at least two rollers, the bearing bar having two ends, each of the two ends having at least one of the at least two rollers.
In accordance with again an additional feature of the invention, each of the two ends has a roller pair.
In accordance with still another feature of the invention, the at least one of the at least two rollers is adjustably guided on each of the two ends of the bearing bar.
In accordance with still a further feature of the invention, each of the two ends of the bearing bar has sides defining a cavity and the at least one of the at least two rollers is adjustably guided within the cavity.
In accordance with still an added feature of the invention, the abutment angle has two legs, each of the two legs having respective ends, and each of the ends has a telescopic extension arm.
In accordance with still an additional feature of the invention, the telescopic extension arm is angled.
In accordance with another feature of the invention, the telescopic extension arm has at least one roller.
In accordance with a further feature of the invention, there is provided at least two displaceable spacers, the abutment angle having two legs, and at least one of the at least two displaceable spacers are displaceably guideable along each of the two legs of the abutment angle.
In accordance with a concomitant feature of the invention, the at least two displaceable spacers are adjustable in length.
Other features that are considered as characteristic for the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described herein as embodied in a ladder support, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and method of operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.